Summer ☆ Goddess
"An annoying brother-sister pair are visiting ALICE's 'Starlight Ocean', which is crowded with many avatars every year during the summer. Freyja came to play with her brother Freyr, but soon become bored. She went off on her own and started playing obnoxiously. She's bothering other avatars and interfering with their enjoyment of the beach. Find Freyja and stop her from ruining everyone's time with her disruptions!" -Quest info (unofficially translated from JP)http://wikiwiki.jp/crawiki/?%A4%CF%A4%B8%A4%B1%A4%EB%A1%F9%B2%C6%A4%CE%BD%F7%BF%C0%CD%CD Summer Goddess ★ is a Seasonal Event Quest introduced for Crash Fever's 2017 Fever on the Beach Backside campaign. The quest takes place in ALICE's "Starlight Ocean", a beach spot where plenty of avatars go to relax and play during the summer. This year, Freyja and her brother Freyr visited the ocean as well. Freyja, who is much more outgoing and playful than her brother, become bored with the restrictions Freyr tried to enforce on the beach. Instead, she went off on her own and had as much fun as she could, regardless of how other avatars felt! Because other avatars are bothered by her destructive playtime, the player must find her and convince her to calm down. Along the way, the player encounters Percival shooting water guns with Jerry, Lakshmi playing with a beach ball, and Kenshin Uesugi preparing to surf in the ocean. When the player reaches Freyja, she is upset that others want her to stop playing, and begins a barrage against the player. Eventually, the player convinces Freyja to calm down. Counter Units The 2017 Summer swimsuit forms of the units Morse and Hempel are the counters for this quest. Although not counters, units from the Knights of the Round Table set will activate special dialogue with Percival on floor one. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Note: The units Morse and Hempel must be in their swimsuit forms for special dialogue. Floor One (Units: Percival) Dialogue in bold indicates that the party unit is the one speaking. Floor Two SummerFreyjaFloor2.png SummerFreyjaFloor2_2.png (Units: Lakshmi OR Hubblespawn) Floor Three SummerFreyjaFloor3.png SummerFreyjaFloor3_2.png (Units: Kenshin Uesugi OR Diracspawn) Bar 1 Bar 2 Floor Four (Units: Freyja) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs 1. "Freyja’s Swimsuit: Freyja visisted the beach with her big brother out of curiosity, but got tired of his obsession with rules and ran off." 2. "The Sparkling Samurai: With a sparkling smile, Kenshin Uesugi grabs her surfboard and hits the beach! She’s a pro at surfing AND managing her crew." 3. "Getting Things Under Control: Frejya ran around and caused a lot of trouble, but you managed to calm her down… She doesn’t seem sorry, though." 4. "Time off from the Group: Dirac’s enjoying her time off from the Electromagnetic Group like a normal girl with some tropical juice and fruit!" 5. "Want some ice cream?: The inquisitive Freyja got very excited when she made it to the beach, and slipped out from under Freyr’s radar." 6. "Let’s play together!: Lakshmi ended up forcing the guys who tried to hit on her into playing beach volleyball together with her." 7. "Too much stimulation?: Hubble gathered a lot of attention with her sexy, charming bikini. The men weren’t sure where they were supposed to look." 8. "Open Fire!: Percival is a pro sharpshooter, even when it comes to water guns! Poor Jerry…" 9. "Starlight Ocean: The Starlight Ocean within ALICE allows players to experience a real ocean! Lots of avatars come to visit it each year." Trivia * Freyja's behavior in this quest is the opposite of her brother's in his summer quest. While Freyr is obsessively trying to enforce rules that limit the freedom of other avatars on the beach, Freyja ignores all rules and cares only about her own enjoyment. Both end up causing trouble for the other visiting avatars. References Category:Quests Category:Wizards Category:Seasonal Quests Category:Japan Wizards Category:Summer Quests